


they'll write a story of the lives we lived

by awkwardkid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kabby, Kane knows everything, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, The 100 - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkid/pseuds/awkwardkid
Summary: Marcus Kane sabia.





	

Marcus Kane sabia.

Ele desconfiou quando houve a reunião de conciliação com os grounders; que levaria para uma possível trégua, e na melhor das opções e esperanças, uma aliança. 

Lexa, a comandante que ele aprendeu á admirar depois do incidente envolvendo Thelonious Jaha enquanto era mantido em cativeiro pelos grounders, parava em toda sua graça do lado contrário da mesa comprida. Em pé e com o queixo inclinado, ela aceitou a garrafa oferecida por Kane e esperou pacientemente que o líquido seja despejado nas taças.

Ninguém teve tempo o suficiente para deduzir com clareza. O grounder ao lado de Lexa tossiu levemente algumas vezes antes da crise se prolongar á um estado crítico, mas antes que isso seja percebido, Clarke levava a taça aos lábios como um gesto de mostrar que os dois grupos poderiam confiar um no outro. Os reflexos de Bellamy Blake foram ágeis ao extremo diante de tal ato. O rapaz ouviu a primeira tossida e logo se inclinou na direção de Clarke, forçando Kane á dar um passo e deixa-lo passar apenas para que seu tapa arranque brutalmente a taça das mãos de Clarke.

Kane não pode evitar, mas ficar impressionado com a reação imediata de Bellamy. Seu primeiro instinto havia sido proteger Clarke, e se Marcus não soubesse melhor do que ficar calado sobre sua observação, iria perguntar á Bellamy sobre tal ato. Ele havia sido quem havia atirado em Thelonious Jaha, e era pouco provável pelo ponto de vista de Kane que ele tentasse salvar outra vida além de sua irmã. Afinal, ele apenas estava ali com antecedência por culpa de seu senso de proteção á Octavia.  
Mas ali estava Blake o provando o contrário.

Marcus suspeitou com mais conhecimento quando houve o debate sobre o que fazer em relação á Mount Weather. Clarke havia escapado com certa dificuldade, e não hesitou em afirmar que aquele lugar era, de fato, perigoso e eles deveriam bolar um plano o mais rápido possível para resgatar os outros quarenta e sete delinquentes que estavam relativamente presos em tal lugar.

E então Bellamy ofereceu-se para se infiltrar em Mount Weather para que assim, possa fornecer informações sobre o lugar. O rapaz parecia certo sobre sua decisão, e aquilo havia feito Kane perceber que eles ainda eram crianças; eles deveriam estar saindo e se preocupando apenas com o emprego que teriam futuramente, não com a segurança e bem estar de todos ao seu redor. 

Era algo que ele frequentemente pegava-se pensando sobre. As coisas pareciam ter mudado muito em relação ao que costumava ser a alguns anos, e nos dias atuais, ele via adolescentes sabendo lidar com decisões de uma forma mais inteligente do que os adultos. Talvez muita coisa mudaria se eles estivessem no comando enquanto a Arca ainda existia; talvez até mesmo, eles nunca precisariam voltar para a Terra como seu único modo de sobrevivência.

Clarke foi rápida ao negar sua oferta, alegando que Bellamy estaria se colocando em uma posição muito perigosa e que ela não poderia perdê-lo também. Era compreensível, Finn havia sido morto há apenas horas e todos seus outros amigos possivelmente estaria andando no mesmo caminho se ela estivesse certa sobre Mount Weather. Bellamy era seu parceiro e se ela pudesse tê-lo vivo ao invés de morto, ela não pensaria duas vezes sobre sua decisão final.

Mas quando Clarke estava deixando Polis mais tarde naquele dia, Kane notou que ela parecia mais distante e mais fria, e aquilo ficou claro quando o seu passo para trás foi dado. Ele havia sido informado que Clarke havia dito que Bellamy deveria entrar em Mount Weather com Lincoln, descartando silenciosamente todo seu argumento anterior.

Bellamy deveria ter assentido e assim seria. Kane lembrou-se imediatamente das vezes em que havia visto como Blake se preocupava com a segurança de seus amigos no geral, mas com Clarke, sempre parecia que havia algo diferente. Estava no modo como ele a olhava como se tivesse medo de que aquele momento se dissiparia de uma ilusão; uma ilusão vinda de uma realidade muito pior a qual Clarke não estaria ali.

Às vezes Kane se perguntava se o próprio Bellamy sabia de como parecia quando olhava para Clarke. Era uma mistura de companheirismo, amizade, e um ponto quase imperceptível de amor. Kane conseguia ver, pois em algum dia, havia sido da mesma forma com ele mesmo e Abby. Ele sabia disso agora, e era inevitável que visse a sua relação com a Griffin mais velha nos dois jovens.

Então, depois de tantos olhares e palavras não ditas, Kane havia visto chegando o momento em que seria maior do que Blake, talvez maior do que ele mesmo poderia imaginar.

Clarke havia ido embora depois de Mount Weather e Marcus não poderia imaginar o peso nos ombros que ela carregava após suas decisões. Bellamy estava quebrado pela culpa com os últimos acontecimentos, mas o abandono certo de sua parceira havia sido o que o destruiu por completo. Kane viu o quão distante ele ficava á cada dia, e com o passar do tempo, aquele era dificilmente o Bellamy que ele conhecia.

Então houve Gina, e logo ele parecia começar á se reconstituir, ainda que ele jamais pudesse ser o mesmo contanto que Clarke não estivesse ao seu lado – como sua parceira; como a garota que o ajudava á liderar aquele grupo de adolescentes perdidos; como a pessoa que ele confiava cegamente em qualquer situação.

Foi durante uma das patrulhas em que eles foram impedidos de seguirem em frente por grounders. Estes vinham em sua direção marchando pelo campo quando o grupo resolveu que sua melhor opção seria esconder-se antes de serem vistos. A decisão de esperar até que eles fossem embora foi deixada de lado ao Bellamy avistar Clarke sendo feita de prisioneira pela mira da arma. Era um homem maior, e, possivelmente, um grounder que segurava suas correntes.

Havia passado três meses desde que ela havia deixado tudo para trás, deixando ele para trás, e Deus sabia o quão amargo Bellamy estava sobre seus atos, mas ele ainda havia esquecido completamente dos grounders se aproximando e avançou para o campo; seu olhar focado sobre Clarke e apenas Clarke.

Pike precisou empurrar o rapaz antes que ele seja visto, e Kane lembrava-se do olhar preocupado de Bellamy do dia em que salvou a loira de envenenamento. Ele lembrava-se de todas as perguntas que não foram feitas e do modo como o rapaz ainda se arriscava por alguém que havia se tornado outro alguém. Kane viu Bellamy andar de um lado para outro nervosamente enquanto eles esperavam em uma caverna, e mesmo que eles pensassem em um plano apropriado para salvá-la, ele percebeu que Bellamy não queria realmente esperar, a ideia óbvia de sair naquele exato momento se ressaltava em sua expressão. Minutos depois, Kane o viu desaparecer diante de seus olhos com a intenção de salvar Clarke de um perigo totalmente desconhecido.  
Mas aquilo não parecia importar para Bellamy.

Kane lembrava-se do desespero explícito quando o encontrou um tempo depois – Blake estava com a perna ferida por uma faca, mas ainda forçava seus músculos á funcionarem para leva-lo á direção a qual Clarke provavelmente havia sido levada. Kane ouviu Bellamy gritar para Monty que Clarke estava em perigo e que eles não poderiam perdê-la, e com isso, em um piscar de olhos, todo seu ressentimento e amargura havia desaparecido. Tudo que lhe importava era que Clarke estava em perigo e ele deveria salvá-la, e assim seria se Monty e Kane não se apressassem á impedi-lo, usando seu ferimento como motivo.  
Marcus viu que Bellamy continuaria procurando por Clarke, não importava o que acontecia ao seu redor nem o que poderia ocorrer consigo mesmo no processo.

Muito aconteceu depois da morte da comandante e dos ataques de Pike contra os grounders e os skaikru que se opunham contra tal agressão. Os rumores sobre tal pílula que anulava toda a dor física e emocional haviam se provado verdadeiros, e Kane esteve lutando contra sua ida á Cidade da Luz. Mas houve uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Abby e aquilo foi tudo o que levou para que ele engula a maldita pílula.

Quando Clarke destruiu tudo o que ALIE havia construído e todos tiveram seu livre-arbítrio devolvido, ainda havia muito que resolver. Eles haviam perdido muitas pessoas e havia muita dor para ser reparada, mas eles estavam aguentando.  
Isso até Kane saber sobre os planos da Nação do Gelo de aprisionar os skaikru, considerando-os então culpados pelos acontecimentos mais recentes. 

Ele sabia quando Echo pressionou sua espada contra o pescoço de Clarke e Bellamy apareceu apressado e gritou para que a grounder deixe a loira em paz. Kane precisou o puxar para trás antes que o rapaz acabe causando não apenas a morte de Clarke, mas a sua própria também.

Mesmo depois de Roan acordar e os reconhecer como aqueles que haviam tentado o ajudar, as coisas não haviam saído como o esperado. Eles foram arrastados para a prisão, sendo ignorados tão perceptivelmente – como se não estivessem falando em primeiro lugar.

Kane sabia quando fora acorrentado ao lado de Bellamy á parede que não havia formas de ter um final feliz tão brevemente. Clarke e Abby estavam sentadas no chão também algemadas, e ainda muito longe de serem alcançadas.

Clarke olhou para sua mãe quando esta pediu para que ela fale sobre Lexa. Era claro para todos naquele ponto que era muito mais do que apenas a Heda para Clarke, e Kane não podia imaginar como ela deveria sentir-se após perdê-la. Bastava um olhar para Abby e qualquer dedução morria antes mesmo de sair por seus lábios.

Então Clarke quebrou. As lágrimas ameaçavam cair e sua expressão se distorceu quando ela pareceu lembrar-se da tragédia que havia assombrado a comandante. Apenas após ver Clarke daquela forma que Kane percebeu que havia um tempo desde que a última vez em que viu a garota parecer tão vulnerável. Novamente, a ideia de sua idade veio á cabeça de Marcus, mas sumiu tão rápido quanto surgiu ao ele notar que aquela era a realidade e nada poderia a mudar, não importava as ideias de um mundo alternativo que ele poderia ter.

A voz dela ecoou na cela úmida, e Kane não queria ouvir algo tão privado a ponto de fazê-la chorar, embora, tenha sido inevitável que o “eu amava ela” chegue á seus ouvidos. 

Kane remexeu-se desconfortável e quando seus olhos caíram acidentalmente em Bellamy, ele precisou virar o rosto mais uma vez. Ele viu a expressão rígida de Blake enquanto este tinha os olhos em Clarke, e era inconfundível o modo como ele não estava feliz com a nova informação, ainda que não tenha sido dirigida á ele. Bellamy apertava a mandíbula e ele tinha o olhar fixo e duro, embora, ainda fosse possível ver o quanto aquilo era apenas uma máscara para o que o rapaz realmente sentia.  
Segundos depois, quando Echo apareceu e levou Clarke, Kane observou o disfarce de Bellamy cair imediatamente ao que ele gritou o nome da garota e se colocou contra as grades. Um dos guardas puxou Bellamy para trás duramente, e então Clarke havia sumido do campo de visão de todos.

Marcus manteve-se forte ao aproximar-se o máximo possível de Abby para assegurá-la de que Clarke era capaz de se defender caso seja preciso. Quando os guardas voltaram e os soltaram, Kane viu Abby correr para abraçar Clarke e a expressão de Bellamy suavizar com alívio ao vê-la fisicamente bem.

Kane havia pegado tantos atos que pareciam íntimos demais para serem vistos por outros, e era natural de que assumisse o que realmente significavam. Mas ao olhar com mais atenção, ele desconfiava que fosse desconhecido até mesmo por eles – o modo como eles conversavam tão próximos um do outro, ou seu instinto urgente de manter o outro seguro.  
Mas quando ele lembrava-se de assistir á Bellamy correndo ao ver Clarke em perigo e trocando facilmente sua vida pela a dela, Marcus percebeu que poderia estar errado.

Bellamy finalmente sabia.

-x-


End file.
